Choix D'une Prochaine Fanfic
by Kanna-TaiyoukouSen
Summary: Coucou tout le monde   . Donc voilà ce n'est pas une fic mais plusieurs petit résumé pour une prochaine fanfic. Et vu que je sais pas la quel faire, bas je poste tout et je vous laisse choisir au grand groupe de FanGirl  D


Coucou tout le monde. 

Bon voilà, j'aimerais me lancer dans la réalisation d'une fanfic Bleach sur le couple Grimm/Ichi. Le truc c'est que j'ai plein d'idée pour plein de fic et comme j'ai pas envie de toute les faires en même temps j'aimerais avoir votre avis. 

Je vais donc mettre plusieurs petit (ou pas) résumé et je vous laisserez voté par Review. Merci d'avance à tout le monde =D 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_1er Résumé_

Une Halibel complice d'un Stark et d'un Szayel se mêle de la vie amoureuse et sexuelle d'un sexta, un Ichigo transformer en arrancar bien malgré lui, un Grimmjow amoureux et rebelle qui dévoile un passé improbable, un Yamamoto clément et compréhensible, un Aizen qui n'a plus que son charisme pour lui, un bébé peu probable qui changera la vie de ses parents. Quelque chose cloche, mais au finale tout le monde est heureux…. Ou presque. En tout cas une chose est sûre, sa a du bon les vacances entre amis, reste à voir comment ça se termine. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_2ème Résumé_

Lors d'une émission radio le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki animateur après ses cours rencontre le groupe Espada de la maison de disque Arrancar. Ceux-ci d'une grande solidarité cache chacun un passé non avouer et inconnu de tous. Entre Mafia, amour, meurtre, drogue, chantage celui-ci va essayer d'en savoir plus sur eux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière les strasses et paillettes. Mais et quand il se fait embarquer dans des histoires de double jeu plus que lugubre, il n'a aucun regret, pas t'en qu'il restera auprès de lui. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_3ème Résumé_

Je me souviens, dans cette grande maison il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfant. Il y avait beaucoup de personne qui s'occupait de nous de façon très spécial. Je me souviens des expériences, des laboratoires, des médicaments et des chambres froids, sans lit, sans armoire. Ce n'était que des pièces que l'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir de l'intérieur, de cette fenêtre avec barreau. Oui, je me souviens de beaucoup de chose. Mais surtout, je me souviens d'eux, un frère et une sœur, des jumeaux je crois, je me souviens de leur cheveux bleu, de leur yeux tout aussi éblouissant. Mais surtout, du regard froid du garçon, de ses cris chaque fois que l'on venait chercher sa sœur, de celle-ci avec son regard vide et sa voix brisé chaque fois qu'elle lui faisant un sourire en lui disant que tout irait bien. Puis, il y eu le sang, les cris, les supplices. Et je ne l'ai est plus jamais revu, jusqu'à ce jour… 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_4ème Résumé_

Et si les Shinigami étaient en fait des anges et les Hollow des démons. Et entre eux ? Un jeune garçon n'aillant rien demandé se retrouvant embarquer dans une guerre des dieux. Si seulement leurs amours étaient permis ils ne se mettraient pas en danger pour lui. Après tout, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit d'aimer un ange et un démon, et pourquoi veulent-ils soudainement mettre fin à la vie l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien avant cela. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_5ème Résumé_

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ichigo….. Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 5 ans. Et vous ?

- Moi je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et j'ai 7 ans.

- Moi c'est Rediliana JaggerJack et j'ai 7 ans. 

C'est comme cela que tout avait commencé, ils s'étaient rencontrer enfant, c'était attacher les uns aux autres Mais la vie les avait séparés. Ils vont pourtant se retrouver, bien des années après. 

- On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrer ?

- S'il te plait il faut que tu m'aide à le sauver.

- Le premier qui osera vous touchez je le tuerais de mes mains. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_6ème Résumé_

Après la défaite de Aizen, certain arrancar sont toujours en vie et décide de retourner au Heco Mondo avant de se faire emprisonner par les Shinigami. Mais l'un d'entre eux décide de les suivre à leur insu. Il se retrouvera donc seul dans se monde d'ombre et de vide ou le seul pouvoir qu'il lui reste est sa capacité à voir les esprits. Comment donc v-a-il survire, pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des ennemis et le palais de Las Noches qui semble de plus en plus loin. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Et voilà. Donc oui je sais il y en a pas mal et j'avais encore plein d'idée mais bon. Je préviens également que certaine fic pourront peut-être finir en One-Shot même si j'en doute Oo 

En tout cas encore une fois merci à toute les personnes qui me donneront leur avis =D


End file.
